


Nine Years

by Cydric



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 413, Anniversary, Birthday, Birthday Party, Earth C (Homestuck), Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydric/pseuds/Cydric
Summary: Today, a young man and a young woman wait for the fun to begin.





	Nine Years

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, happy 4/13 guys! I figured I had to do something, so have this! I hope y'all enjoy!

A young man and woman sit in two antique chairs, one dressed in cerulean, the other in beige and lime. In front of them sits a table made of wood, dark and rustic looking. Underneath, the man and woman are holding hands, gently swaying them back and forth in unison. 

 

They both have dark locks and glasses, along with dorky grins. If we didn’t know better, we’d believe they were twins. However that is not the case, for they are each others grandparent. Weird, I know. Just roll with it, okay.

 

A large group is wrapped around them, each person different from the last. A gray-skinned woman with two braids and fuschia glasses stands with a sickeningly wide smile. Beside her, another gray-skinned lass with long black hair leans into her shoulder, a robotic arm and a strange eye visible. Two pairs of blondes stand close to the aforementioned man and woman, males on one side, females on the other. The males wear pitch black shades, refusing to reveal their eyes, while the females each have a cat with four eyes laying in their arms, nuzzling against their hosts.

 

Another pair can be seen, this time with the male behind the young woman and the female behind the young man. They both wear smiles that could outshine the sun. To the left of the young man sits two more ashened people, one sporting a frown to pair with his crossed arms, and the other with a mischievous smile, red glasses gleaming with excitement.

 

A strange glowing green and orange creature sits near the back, along with another green one, a pink one, a red one, and a cyan one. They all seem happy, except for the green one. He seems to be brooding up quite a storm, occasionally seen smacking himself and hissing under his breath. 

 

A lady draped in burgundy chats with a woman with a red skirt, occasionally applying lipstick. A black fellow and a white fellow are huddled up against each other, gazing at one another longingly. A bright green woman walks around, talking to anyone that seems lonely, her main guest being a boy with large objects protruding from his head.

 

Now we all know who these people are, as we have seen them all throughout their adventure. We saw them laugh and cry, live and die, and be complete fucking morons. We know these people as the remaining trolls, humans, cherubs, and carapaces. 

 

It has been two years since the creation of Earth C, a utopia for all races. And today, being nine years from the day this all started, is the day for celebration. Not for those they’ve lost and mourn daily, but for a growth in the Egbert-Crocker family.

 

Jane’s dad finally emerges from the kitchen, a large cake poised in his hands for all the guests. Some let out whoops of excitement, while others don’t even notice him. He gently sets the cake down, and produces two candles from his pocket. He sticks them carefully in the center, John grinning at Dave while Jane complains on how she wasn’t allowed to help out. 

 

The man grabs everyone’s attention after a few minutes, ready to start. Karkat attempts to look annoyed at the event, but the corners of his lips tug upwards. The Striders raise from their seats and stand on the opposite side of the table. They look towards each other, before grinning and giving their signature cool guy nods. Jade and Jake throw them a pair of microphones, and the two take a stance. Calliope dims the lights.

 

And then a sick beat comes bursting out from the speakers, along with a rhythm Dave prepared days ahead. “Yo yo! Are you ready to get this mad party started?” Dirk all but shouts. Cheers emit from the crowd, encouraging them to continue. 

 

Now, I’d show what they said, but you probably don’t want an hour’s worth of birthday rapping, so I’ll skip to where it ends.

 

Meenah and Terezi were having a breakdance competition as the duo continued. Others were swaying to the music or jumping up and down. Some didn’t pay it any mind, and continued their conversations. Meenah was winning by a landslide, but Terezi wasn’t far behind her. Vriska kept rooting for them in her own...special way. Which is to say, verbal negative enforcement. 

 

Erisolsprite is the the person who stops the festivities, unplugging the microphones from the wall and letting their cords lay uselessly on the floor. A murmur of “Awww” and “No fun” rip through the room. “Yeah, yeah. Just get this shit done so I’m not morally obligated to stay, and I’ll be gone,” the sprite says dryly. 

 

Meenah and Terezi begrudgingly rise up and take a seat besides the table. Everyone gathers around, John still giggling wildly about a joke Jade told him in the chaos. Roxy is wrapped around Jane, drunk on the excitement. 

 

Mr.Crocker approaches, lit match in hand. He hovers it above each candle until they’re both ablaze. Rose steps up where the brothers were previously, and raises her hands in a conductors pose. Jade whips out her bass, Mr.Crocker takes his place by the piano, and Dave snags his portable turntables. Jake pops his maracas out of his sylladex, Roxy a keyboard, Karkat, his clarinet, and Dirk, his drum set. Terezi procures her triangle, Kanaya picks up Rose’s violin, and Tavros sits next to Dave.

 

Rose gives a simple count “One, two, three four, one two three four…” before they start playing. Those without an instrument sing or hum. They go through the song four times, each time adding something new. As the last note dies out, Jane and John lean forward and take a deep inhale, blowing the flames out on each candle. Applause and shouts of delight bounce off the walls, drowning out the ectosibling’s words so only they hear them. 

 

“Happy twenty second birthday, John,” Jane hummed. 

 

“Happy ninth anniversary, Jane.”


End file.
